In a solid-state imaging device, such as a CMOS, an electron-hole pair is produced in a semiconductor substrate by light that has passed through a filter, and only electrons are accumulated in an N-type diffusion layer, which functions as a charge accumulation portion, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-258684.
Recently, due to demand for increase in number of pixels and reduction in optical size, the N-type diffusion layer tends to be reduced in size. This results in reduction in the number of electrons (hereinafter referred to as “number of saturated electrons”) that may be accumulated in the N-type diffusion layer, and deteriorates quality of a photographed image at the time of playback.